And The Running Again
by burn321
Summary: The tenth doctor takes on a new companion, traveling space and time in their blue box. The life of Kaitlynn Scodder had never been so exciting before. However, can she keep her feelings at bay? Can he?
1. Unleash the War Dogs

She was headed home from the last Astronomy class in the summer night. A shallow breeze blew through her short dyed hair, pushing it away from her smooth neck. In her dark blue side bag was her money, her makeup, a pen and pad of paper, a scarf, her laptop, and then some feminine hygiene products.

She looked over her right shoulder to see if she was safe to cross the street. After the lone cabbie passed, she j-walked into the entrance for the tube. The tunnels were nearly empty, maybe 40 people wandering around.

The redhead was eger to get home to Whales. She was tired and not looking forward to having to take a forty minute bus ride, and then hike back to her apartment in the dark.

She stood, hanging onto the pole for balance, her bag bouncing on the dark denim of her jeans. She adjusted her black shirt, and then rezipped her plain jacket. There were 13 people on the bus, counting the redhead and the driver.

To her left behind her a bit was a 20 something year old, making eye contact and a knowing face at the blonde across from him. She was wearing 7 pounds of makeup, and was skinnier than a bean pole.

'She looks like pond sludge.' the voice of the bug in Tom Thumb and Thumbelina echoed through her head, and she stifled a chuckle.

Flipping out her phone it read 11:47. 'Oh joyous' She thought, wanting nothing more to be home, in bed, sleeping.

There was a sudden stop on the bus, not the slow, controlled stop like usual but a violent stop that through the redhead and her bag to the ground.

It was quiet for a moment, the soft hum of the tube, the sounds of the two flirting, all the earlier ignored noises, and now suddenly she wished they were back.

There was a solid thud from the front of the bus, and then another.

It sounded like footsteps.

I picked up my head, trying to place where the footsteps were coming from, and slowly standing up. I pulled the strap closer to me, as I moved back. I heard the footsteps stop right above the driver's compartment.

It was silent for a minute, and I had backed up against the other 11 passengers.

The sound of metal tearing open met my ears, and then I felt the thud as whatever that thing was hit the floor. The passengers huddled into me, hiding behind me as though I was there mother and they were in the grocery store.

I pulled my eyes away from the compartment door, and looked for a way to get these people, and myself, out. I saw a window, and a plan started to form.

I turned to the middle aged man with graying hair, and gestured for him to follow and help me silently remove the window glass.

When we were pulling it out and setting it down, I heard two quick clicks, but then the screams of the driver began to occur. The sound of long  
nails against the door. It didn't sound human.

I began shuffling people out the window, "Shhhh, go go, come on hurry up!" I whispered as the screams in the next room continued. I heard a gunshot go off and then silence.

The last woman before myself was a pregnant lady (a very pregnant lady). I helped her onto the bench, and began to assist her on the 3 foot drop.

"What's your name?" she asked, she had a Cockney accent.

"Kaitlynn." I replied, only seconds after the door to the compartment was ripped open, leaving a giant bulging creature standing there.

"What is that!"

"GO! Run!" I shouted, pushing her out.

"Godspeed." She took my hand, jumped out the window and they all began to run.

I could feel myself begin to waver. I wanted to run, but I couldn't risk them getting hurt. No one else needs to die.

I turned around, and pushed my fear down looking at the creature. IT was huge, build like an ape, only the torso was more of a cockroach style.

It had patches of fur missing, and blood of the driver splashed across the arms.

'Okay think. Think. What do we have? Nothing, great.' Acting purely on instinct, I leveled myself with a pole, right in front of him.

"Come at me big guy!" I shouted hoping to god he was dumb. As the creature was charging a head popped up in the knocked out window.

"I saw running and assumed, HEY!" The monster ran straight into the pole, knocking it out of place, and it scattered to the right on the ground.

While the thing was dazed I rolled across the floor and picked it up. It wasn't much, just a solid pole but I felt better having something in my hands.

"Brilliant!" He shouted, I think it was a praise. I looked between him and the dazed monster.

"Who the Hell are you!?" I shouted at the man in a brown striped suit.

"And American!" He sounded oddly excited, "Brilliant and American. I'm the Doctor." He lifted himself into the subway, standing on the other side leaving the creature in between.

"Look mister, get out this thing is dangerous! There's a pregnant woman up the road, maybe she needs help, but at the moment," I swallowed as I studied the arms of the monster, before finally looking into his dark brown eyes, "I'm fine."

The man, the doctor, gave me a quizzical look, before nodding. He leaned down, and pinched the back of the monster's leg causing it to collapse.

I looked at the monster in wonder, stepping towards it.

"What is it? I've never seen any animal like it before."

"It's a Rondalic from Syridonya. A war dog as you might call it." He said, looking at the animal. I heard a moan, it sounded human.

"Doctor! The driver! help the driver!" I shouted pointing. The doctor looked up and quickly ran over to the man. I looked back at the dog.

He said it was from another planet.

"An alien? Impossible... Of course... to think we, humans, are the only living life forms in this bg galaxy is selfish. but how..." I trailed off from my mumbled whispering. I noticed something on the creatures shoulder.

"Doctor? Is this a... Branding?" A symbol of small 'V' type shape was turned upside down inside a right side larger 'V' shape, neither were touching, and there was a circle around it, with a secondary circle only touching the outer circle on the top.

"It's possible," He sounded distracted, I looked over and saw he had ripped the sleeve of the driver to try to wrap around the mans bleeding opens.

"Wait stop, here use this. It will stretch better." I pulled my beloved scarf out of my bag and handed it over. If it will save someones life then it had good use.

He nodded appreciatively and began to wrap the man's cuts.

After just a few minutes, the doctor stood, "I'm not a medical doctor, and I'm not terribly familiar with human biology but I think that should work."

I nodded, "Well we need to get this thing out of here, if he's a war dog then no doubt he's dangerous. He'll hurt other people Doctor." The doctor seemed to contemplate for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. We'll take him home, and send a message. I'll need your help though clever one."

"What?" This guy was nuts!

"What's your name?" He asked picking up on side of the bipedal animal. I grabbed the other arm diffucultly and we began to make or way out.

"Kaitlynn. Kaitlynn Scodder." I shook his hand and then we continued walking. Heading down the the subway slowly. After walking for a few minutes I spoke up.

"Where are we going? The next station is miles off." The doctor didn't reply, just kept walking. After a few more minutes we came across a blue police box, the same color as my bag.

"Oh shoot! Doctor I left my bag!" The doctor picked up the alien and brought him into the tiny blue box.

"Well go on then!" He waved me off leaning out the door.

"But how? What about the alien?"

"I've got him. Get your bag I won't leave without you." He said waving me off.

I furrowed my brows before running back to where I came from.

I grabbed my back, pulling the strap over my head, when I heard a sound.

A sound like running, like lots and lots of running.

I turned my head slowly behind me to see tons of those alien war dogs running right towards me.

They were down the tunnel, and I was like a deer in the headlights. To terrified to move.

"DOCTOR!" I shouted, but doubted he could hear me. Plus, even if he could, alien or not he couldn't get here fast enough.

I turned full front to face the oncoming wave of war dogs.

'Come on Kaitlynn, don't go out like this! You can survive. Do if for the driver inside. War dogs. War dogs.'

An idea popped into my head, and it was worth a shot right?

"STOP!" I held out my hand in front of me, putting as much power in my voice as possible, and it echoed through the tunnels.

It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. Hundreds of huge dangerous aliens all stopped running per comand of nothing more than my voice.

"SIT!." I shouted again, my voice echoing, pointing my finger at the ground as a gesture. All the creatures sat down.

"STAY." I said pointing at them, and turning around.

'Oh my god!'

I ran back to the blue box, the doctor was probably inside.

I opened the door, "How do you fit in here with... Oh my.. God.." I ran back outside. No it was definitely a small box. I checked around the back,  
it wasn't attached to the wall. It stood on it's own.

I ran back inside, it was impossibly huge filled with bronze machinery, and levers and buttons and lights.

"How is it? It's..."

"The TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's my ship." He said fondly.

I looked around, not really understanding the emotion I felt.

"Aliens. Time travel. It's real." It wasn't a question but the Doctor answered anyway.

"Yes. A whole universe teaming with life."

All of the sudden I remembered why I ran in.

"Doctor! Oh Doctor you have to come see this!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him back to where the hundreds of war dogs were. The hadn't moved but there was a hum of activity. They were all communicating.

"Doctor watch" I said excitedly.

"QUIET!" I shouted.

The doctor looked at me as though I was insane, but the whole group of them stopped talking.

"STAND!" I instructed.

I turned to the Doctor, he looked impressed.

"They're just like dogs. Trained! What would I say to get them to go home?"

"I would say retreat, or return maybe?" He replied, thinking over the options.

"How about go home?"

He smiled widely, "That sounds perfect."

"GO HOME!" I watched as the hundreds of war dogs were beamed up, leaving none behind.

I turned and smiled at him, and he did the same to me.

"Brilliant! You are brilliant!" He shouted. I just smiled in response.

He took my hand and together we ran back to the the TARDIS. As we entered he ran up the ramp and hit buttons on the circular device in the  
the middle of the machine. I kept looking around, not able to believe that this was all happening.

Aliens, time travel, space travel. It's all real. Of course with all the strangeness going on, I have to wonder if it's always been there, it's just getting harder to cover up now.

"Well Mrs. Scodder, are you ready to being back this war dog and save your planet?" The voice of the Doctor pulled me from my thoughts.

I walked up the the console, standing on the right of him.

"Miss. I'm not married." I replied showing him my hands that held no rings. I think he smiled, but I can't really tell.

I nudged the alien dog to wake it up, it took a few minutes but eventually it roused.

"Stand." I said firmly. This one followed orders like the rest did.

I turned to the doctor, a grin on my lips, and he returned the same smile.

Offering me his arm, he led me out side. We had moved to a knew location, and were surrounded by war dogs, and other Aliens. They were incredible. The tentacles sprouted out of the bottom of a case with a single eye on a brain. They stood tall and proud, as though devoid of emotions aside arrogance.

"What is the meaning of this interruption!" A particularly large one asked in a demanding tone.

"Alien. Right." I said in an exhale. The Doctor looked at me expectantly.

"What me?" I asked, he wanted me to talk!? He nodded.

I faced the Aliens, and sucked in a breath.

"I have come as a representative of Earth. We will not accept your war dogs on our planet." I was a little loose on confidence, and I think they saw that.

They all began to laugh strangely. I think it was a laugh anyway.

"The Earthliver wishes to tell us what to do! We are older and stronger than your armies pink one."

Despite my low confidence, I had plenty of rage, and the rest I could fake. I felt my anger boil over, and passionately I yelled.

"This was not a request. It also was not a plea! I am stating to you what will happen." I took a step forward, "You WILL leave this planet, you WILL remove your war dogs and you WILL never come back. We are armed, and we are prepared to fight. If you would like to avoid that then  
you will leave now or else I have other means of convincing you." I glared at the alien, holding my fake confidence, thinking if I can still command the dogs.

It's mannerisms seemed to change a tad, not standing as tall.

"I'm interested in these other means." It's voice was inside my head. So it was telepathic... Maybe the dogs were too.

I stepped back from him, and back towards the TARDIS. I looked at the Doctor, and he seemed to nod, stepping forward pulling on his ear.

I sent a mental message out trying to see if the dogs could hear my thoughts. Soon all the war dogs around stood on edge. None of the Aliens seemed to notice. The doctor began talking.

"Hi there! I'm the Doctor, why exactly are you trying to invade this planet so quietly?"

"We do not have to explain ourselves to you."

"You don't have to, but you should. I just want to know why you're trying to start a war."

"It's not a war. It's an invasion, a conquer."

"Okay fine, but why?" The Doctor insisted.

The two talked back and forth about strategy, and it was a little over my head. I'm not really a war girl, and honestly? I was reeling!

I had such control, such confidence! I was powerful. I never had so much respect in a room before.

"So you were sent here then. Thought this would be the easiest planet to conquer. Not expecting the fight?" He asked. "Well you must have been expecting a fight or you wouldn't have rented the slaves."

The Alien didn't reply.

The doctor looked at me, and winked. I felt myself blush and look away quickly.

"Expected the humans do be stupid did you? Not thinking, inventing, intimidating creatures? Not expecting them to be unphased by your confidence?"

"The readings stated they did not know about alien life. They should have been unaware and easy."

The doctor seemed to smile, "Well, humans are adaptable. They're quick thinkers, smart, strong, and brave. They have compassion, they have passion, and they have so much potential." He said. Something about this great man, this alien praising my planet was incredible for me. I felt so... special suddenly.

All the planets in the galaxy, and he praises and protects us.

"Enough talk! We will conquer your world now."

Some kind of electric cages surrounded us now.

"No you won't!" I shouted staying away from the bars.

"I'm interested in seeing how you'll stop me when you're locked in an energy cage pink one."

I looked at the dogs, standing on edge, they had recognized me and were awaiting my command.

'Attack.' I shot the word out with my mind and within seconds all the dogs were attacking the crew.

I tried to reach the mind of the dog inside the TARDIS so that it could get these traps down.

The screams of the crew were to distracting, and I still wasn't even sure how to do it.

"DOCTOR! Doctor the dogs are telepathic! They might be able to get us out of here, but I don't know how to do it." I shouted over the screams to the man trapped across the room.

The doctor smiled widely, "Brilliant you are! Just brilliant."

Within seconds the war dog was scampering out of the TARDIS and freeing us.

"Are you ready to leave this planet yet?" The Doctor asked stepping up the the bigger one.

The Alien looked defiant somehow. After several seconds, the screams of his crew must have gotten to him. "Retreat."

I called off the dogs.

"Spread the word, Earth is protected, and will never sit idly by."

With that, I returned to the TARDIS. They door closed and we headed home.

The sound of machinery wheezing filled the walls, as we moved back to Earth.

I stepped out of the TARDIS onto my street. The whole world was in new color. New lights.

I turned around and the Doctor was leaning in the door frame of the TARDIS.

"Do you always do this?"

"Do what?" He replied, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Save planets, run around, meet people only to leave and be alone? I didn't see anyone is that big spaceship of yours Time Lord." I heard the  
alien call him that; Time Lord, must be his race.

"Yeah. Well usually more running." I smiled and looked up at the sky.

The stars twinkled, "All my life I've been watching the stars. Learning their stories, their lives. Then one day you show up, and you show me that life is out there. This whole galaxy is simply BUZZING with activity. So many species, so much amazing wonder. Each uniquely different." I walked over to him, slowly cautiously wrapped my arms around his thin waist.

"I'm not to good at goodbyes. Not goodbyes like this anyway." I whispered into his ear before kissing his cheeks. I separated from him, looking into his eyes with sad fondness.

I began to walk to my house, my hand gripping my dark blue strap tightly. Not wanting to let my tears fall. I had almost made it to my door when

I heard the metal wheezing begin. I watched as the blue box faded in and out of existence until it wasn't there at all.

I stood there, for nearly half an hour I stood there. Knowing nothing would happen, but will wishing it would.

Finally, I let out a sigh and walked into my apartment building.

I climbed the three stories, and into my room. I slipped off my knee high boots, and dropped my bag next to the table.

How will I be able to enjoy anything in life now? I laid down on my couch, putting my phone on the table, not yet wanting this day to end.

I heard a tap at my window. Glancing at my phone I saw it was 1:08 in the morning.

Irritated I walked over to the window, "Brad it's the middle of the-"

"Come with me!"

I opened my eyes fully to see a man in a pinstriped brown suit standing in front of a blue box, "What?"

"Come with me clever Kaitlynn Scodder. I can show you the stars."

"Will it be dangerous?" I think I already knew the answer.

"If we're lucky."

"I'll get my coat."

All of space and time now at my finger tips. I grabbed my jacket, and my bag running down the stairs, past the doctor and into the TARDIS.

"Where to?" He asked a smile on his face.

"Somewhere with new stars." He smiled, and pulled a lever, taking my hand in his.


	2. The Fires of Calagajs

We stepped out of the TARDIS into a utopia type world. Tall chrome building along the skyline, dark soft green grass. I looked around, smelled the crisp air.

"Well?" I heard the doctor close the door of the TARDIS, and when I turned around he was leaning against the wood calmly, watching me for my reaction.

"It's incredible! Amazing, completely indescribable! Where are we?" I received a pointed look for that one.

"When are we?"

He smiled, "That's more like it. We're in the Sonogher galaxy in year 1765.4."

"What? How can it be year 1765.4?"

"Different galaxy different counting systems."

There was no response I can give to that. I couldn't even comprehend what was happening! This was so amazing!

I turned back around and looked across the fields, and over the mountains. From this point I could see the curve of the earth.

"Well come on then!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him along as I began running. I wanted to take all of it in. Everything that I could. The dark grass, the clean air, the tall buildings, the people.

We were halfway to the city when I finally stopped running. I could hardly contain the joy I felt. I let go of the Doctor's hand and threw my arms out spinning around like a mad woman laughing.

I did a front round off just to release some energy and immediately felt like a small child.

"Did you just flip?" He asked with amazement and disbelief laughing a bit. I turned shyly to him and nodded.

"I can't help it! It's just... amazing!" I quickly spun around again, looking at the world around me.

I was watching the skyline, following the horizon until the tall buildings became jagged spikes, hiding the sun from me.

"It's so..." my thought was never able to be finished. "Oh. My. God."

I watched as the windows of the tallest structure blew out, and I could hear the screamed echo through the wind and a sonic boom.

I turned quickly to the Doctor, he looked just as worried as I did.

So then we took off running.

When we finally made it into the city the Doctor immediately took charge. He flashed a badge stating that he was some kind of police, or FBI, or National security but it matched with this time and place.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Kaitlynn Scodder, we're with the Gatewide State. What is going on here?!" He said slipping the badge back into his jacket pocket.

"I don't know!" He let out a kind of disapproving grunt and moved past her at a speed forcing me to again run to keep up.

He continued to interrogate people who obviously knew nothing. I looked around, hoping to find something. An elevator, a witness, a... perfect!

"Doctor!" I said running towards the surveillance room.

"OH! Brilliant!" His voice held so much pride, and knowing that pride was for me was heartwarming. I smiled widely, and he did that same.

He whipped out a glowing stick and pointed it at the door.

"What is that?!"

"Sonic screwdriver. Don't laugh I'm being serious."

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep the giggles at bay, but the face of actual hurt was almost to much to bear.

"Why does everybody laugh at that?"

He opened the door and we walked ran inside, he immediately went to work on the wires, and computers looking for information.

We heard an alarm go off, and a computer voice said something about intruders, and guards. I heard a humming sound and saw flying white  
robots moving toward the room.

"Doctor! Doctor somethings coming, hurry up or think of a plan." I said hurriedly. I saw him look up and assess the situation.

He was thinking, rambling about computers, and wires, and some woman but nothing he said was a plan.

"Alright then," I said rolling my shoulders, "I'll see if I can buy us some time." I grabbed a file out of a cabinet, and ran out of the room and saw in total about 7 of the strange robots.

Now I wasn't a gymnast, or a fighter, or really anything that could defeat these scary future robots, but I was a runner in high school.

"Hey! Stupid future guard things!" I had gotten there attention.

"You have classified file. Return."

I felt myself smile despite the fact that I was in danger. I lifted the file up as bait, "Sure. If you can catch me." I began running around the room.

Lasers began firing, and people screamed, exiting the building in a panicked hurry.

I ducked behind a bench narrowly missing my doom.

I ran behind a robot, ducking down causing another robot to kill the first one. Now THAT sparked an idea.

"Hey! bet you can't hit me!" I jumped behind another. Success. Okay, just 4 left.

I saw a piece of plastic, or metal or wood or whatever that had fallen off when the laser hit the bench and dove for it, and then slipping into a  
closet with a 'Warning. High Voltage' Sign on the door.

I tapped the material against the metal of the generator box.

It was metal. Excellent.

I pulled my jacket off, using it as a cover so that I wouldn't be affected. I rerouted the electric currents in the power box using a copper wire and held onto the highly charged tube.

It wouldn't take long before I was seared, they needed to hurry up.

I stared at the door, 'Come on come on.'

The pole was getting hot beneath my hands, 'Come on Come on you stupid robots! You watched me run in here!'

At just that second a white floating robot ripped the door open, saying something about me being terminated for my crimes.

"AHA!" I thrusted the pipe forward and watched the robot fry.

It fell short circuited to the floor, leaving me now trapped in a closet, with 3 other deadly robots moving towards me.

And I'm all out of tricks.

"Run!" I heard the Doctor shout and saw him waving me over while opening the door to the stairs.

"Don't mind if I do." I smiled and bolted with just second before they had closed in on the closet.

He led me in first putting his hand on my lower back, pushing me froward and then quickly following behind. He turned and soniced the door,  
locking it to get us some time.

He turned around and paused looking at me.

"What?" I asked already halfway up the first flight of stairs.

"You are brilliant!" I smiled in reply before urging him to follow me, "Doctor they're the guards. They're gonna have a way to unlock the door, so come one! We've gotta go." I began to continue jumping up the stairs as quick as I could.

Soon we made it to the 4th floor when I heard the door on ground level break open. I paused looking down, I don't know why I just did.

I felt his hand cup mine, "Come one this way!" He shouted and ran through the door.

When we entered the third floor it resembled a hospital. Long hallways, white everything, and many doors.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"4th floor. I'm thinking sickbay. Smells like a hospital anyway." He took off walking in a direction.

"Do you have a plan yet? Or are you just taking time to smell the daffodils?"

He gave me a strange look, or a look that said I'm strange before turning to a passing nurse. She had scaly green skin, but looked similar to a human build.

"Hi, excuse us, but we seem to have gotten lost, can you tell us where we are?"

She looked annoyed but answered, "You are in the hospital 4th level. But the building isn't safe at the moment. We've just had a crash-"

He cut her off, "The hospital! Excellent!" He actually sounded excited, "Do you have a little shop? I like the shops." He was rambling now, his eyes lost in memories.

I looked to my left, and saw a flash of someone skinny, and four legged and the color of orange, shortly followed by something big, and slimy, and freaky shoot by an archway.

And then shortly after that I heard a scream.

"Doctor!" I took off running before him to try and see what was going on.

The nurse and the Doctor came running after me.

I got to the end of the hall and looked in the direction they ran. All that was left was the orange man laying on the floor, bleeding blue blood and breathing shortly.

"Sir! Sir are you okay?" I dropped to the ground next to him, applying pressure to the wound.

There were so many of them. The man grabbed my hands, looking me in the eyes. His voice was hoarse and raspy, like he was talking through gravel.

"My daughter, Shany-ha. It took her. Get her back! Please!" He said, losing energy and life by the second. He erupted into a fit coughs.

"What took her! Where is it! Where did it go!" He had fallen silent, his eyes closing and he began to loosen the grip on my hands.

"No! No no no no no! Come one, no!" I shouted, slapping his face, desperately trying to get him to stay alive, "Come on, stay alive! Stay with  
me! Wake up, wake up come on!" I felt tears begin to prick behind my eyes.

The Doctor had caught up at this point.

"You! You're a nurse do something!" I said grabbing her arm and ripping her down. She checked his wounds, and turned to me a grim look on her face.

"Chances are slim I can't-"

"Chances are THERE though!" I picked up his arm, wrapping it around my shoulder, and dragging him to a room.

The Doctor quickly got the other side, helping me carry him and then place him onto the hospital bed.

The nurse hooked him up and began quick scans and tests trying to help.

"Kaitlynn, what did he say?" The Doctor asked, standing close to me.

"Come on! I saw that thing chasing him. It's big it couldn't have gotten far." I started to exit the hospital room to go look for the beast that attacked this man.

"Wait! You don't even know what it is! What if it's dangerous?" He said as though he would be able to reason with me. I could feel my skin heat up.

"It has his child! His daughter. His dying request to ME was to get his daughter back. Don't make me deny that request." I said coldly.

His face seemed to turn to convince, and he pulled out his sonic opening the door leading to the internal tunnels of the building.

"Stay. Here." He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I crossed my arms in a huff and watched him run down the tight hallway and turn left.

Checking around me I quickly dove in after him. I went straight though, hoping to find it but not knowing what I would do if I did.

After just a few minutes of running I saw drops of blue blood on the grated ground and walls. It was sticky more like a goo. It must be from the Shany-ha.

I followed the trail, it took me left, then right and lost through the twisted tunnels.

I stopped running eventually and just walked. I felt like I was in there for hours!

Maybe I should have just stayed put. The Doctor was gonna kill me for this one.

Finally I saw a tail. I watched as the scorpion like tail disappeared behind a corner. I felt my heart stop. I stood in the same spot for nearly 2 minutes.

'Do I follow it? What would I do? Is it the same thing? Is Shany-ha dead? Is she with it? Is it dangerous? Should I get the Doctor? Should I-"

My next though was interrupted by speech. The voice was deep, and hard to understand, the sound of slurping was evident. Soon after that the sound of the Doctor came around.

So he found it then. I smiled and already felt relieved.

'Wait. Don't celebrate yet, you still have to get Shany-ha.'

I put my back against the piped wall, slowly moving along the hall, dropping to my hands and knees to look around the corner.

What I saw was almost enough to make me gasp but I didn't.

The head was like a light bulb shape, only black and covered in mucus, The body was similar to a crab, with claws and all. Only the whole thing looked softer and squishy. It was indescribable, and insane.

I saw a girl with orange skin, a blue bleeding lip, and it looked like a giant ink stain on her dress, sticking to her side.

She was laying down, clutching the wound, bleeding badly.

I tried to get her attention as the Doctor was stalling the creature.

I heard it say something about needing meals to survive. That it's home is far away, and it crash landed.

The Doctor showed sympathy, and understanding. Only to quickly scold it for feeding off these people for so long. Asking how many it's killed to stay alive.

After several minutes Shay-ha finally saw me, and I exhaled.

I made a motion for her to come to me, but she shook her head, and gritted her teeth. She was hurt to bad to move.

I stood up slowly and quietly, moving to the left of the alien, he called it a Calks, and saw the Doctor. He looked worried, he knew he couldn't't get Shay-ha. He was trying to buy time to figure out a plan.

Looks like his clock just ran out though.

"Enough of this! I did what I had to do." it groaned and launched itself at him.

The Doctor flinched stepping back, trying to talk his way out of it, but the monster had none of that.

I looked around and saw a small hunk of torn metal, no doubt it broke off when that thing tried to squeeze through here. I picked it up tossing it to test the weight.

'Good.' I chucked it as hard as I could at the alien's head. "AYE!" It turned quickly, the Doctor looked just as confused as it did.

"Come on big guy!" I said hopping up and down dancing a bit, this adrenaline rush was doing wonders for me, I felt 16 again. Well better than 16.

The creature faced me quickly, turning around completely and letting out a hiss, before charging me.

"Perfect." I turned left and sprinted, taking the first right, than another left. A right again and then another right. I new I had some distance but I could hear the creature gaining on me.

It was just around the corner. I had taken a right that lead to a dead end.

"Damn, should have kept going straight." I said in a mumbled whisper.

I looked around, seeing a top shelf and a blanket, letting out a small smirk and the idea sparked.

I climbed onto the top shelf quietly, not knocking anything over and covering myself with the blanket, hoping I looked similar to cargo.

I heard the patter of the creature coming to the turn.

'Go straight go straight.' I chanted in my head. I could feel my heart's thudding my ears. My breathing was heavy, and I was feeling the adrenaline fade and the terror set in.

It was still stopped, sniffing the air. The pause felt like hours, but was only a few second. I heard a screech from the alien and it continued quickly down the straight away.

I let out a breath after several minutes, when I couldn't hear the footsteps any longer.

I pulled the blanket off, hopping down, still quiet.

I thought I was okay but my legs gave out.

I let out a breath trying to calm my heart. My stomach dropped low and I could barely breath. Oh god was this a panic attack?! No. Can't be not now! I just won!

I stood up shakily taking a deep breath, trying one step slowly, and then another, until I was in the straight away, I turned opposite where the creature went, heading back to the Doctor.

"Kaitlynn!" I heard him shout, his footsteps echoing.

He came around the corner as I collapsed again.

He ran up to me, cradling my head in his arms, checking my pulse, "Kaitlynn!"

"Shay-ha, the girl...?" I asked barely able to make a sentence.

"She's fine, she's safe for now. But we have to get everyone out of the building. We have to kill the Calks, but the only way to so that is fire."

I nodded, "So we have to light this place up?"

He didn't respond, just picked me up bridal style, carrying out of there.

"Are you sure? You said it crash landed. Can't we just take it back home?" I was nearly unconscious at this point.

"No. We have to kill it, it's people do nothing but start wars, and breed. It may seem heartless but it needs to be..." His words got foggy as I finally let the sleep engulf my brain.

I woke up with a jolt, jumping straight up "DOCTOR!" I screamed. I'm not really sure why.

"Kaitlynn!" The Doctors replied shout was relaxing to me. He was really there, he was real.

He ran over and I climbed off the bed, I grabbed his arm, making sure he was there.

"Doctor, Doctor the people. Where are they?"

He helped me to get off the bed, offering support for my dizzy head.

"It's chaos down there! I need you to evacuate them while I seal off all the exits so that the Calks can't get out of the pipe systems." He said showing his sonic screwdriver.

"Why do you always get the dangerous part?" I mock whined, forcing a smile past my foggy head.

He scoffed, "Said the woman who got chased by a deadly giant alien spider to save some girl she's never met!"

I just shrugged in reply, before grabbing his hand.

"In all seriousness. Good luck Doctor." He smirked before saying the same back.

"Good luck Kaitlynn Scodder." We released hands and I watched him run down the hall yelling at me, "Get all the people out!"

Madman.

"You two make a sweet couple." a woman said, she had more yellowish scales.

I shook my head looking away from him, "No it's not like that. We're just traveling together. Friends." I insisted. More to myself than to the  
complete stranger in front of me.

She smiled a knowing smile in the way that older woman who have seen the world do.

"Mhmm, I saw him look at you, and you him. He carried you in, checked on you medically himself. Staying by you until he was sure you were  
okay. I think it's more than friendship, but that's just an old woman's opinion." She wandered off then, checking on others.

I lost myself for a second, thinking that the Doctor looked at me any differently than any other passenger he's taken on board his bigger-on-the-inside box.

I shook it off for now, knowing I'd ponder it at length tonight. Right now he entrusted me with a job.

I stood on a table, and began to tame the crowd.

"Everyone listen! We all need to just calm down." I saw panic start to calm, voices hushed. "Listen to me, there has been a gas leak, we need  
everyone to leave the building as SAFELY and orderly as possible." It seemed once people were given a reason, although fake, they stopped panicking.

I managed crowd control, as well as a few other people leading all the buildings occupants out the door and onto the street.

"EVERYBODY! GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING!" I heard sirens and police outside. All of different skins, shapes, sizes, and builds. It was incredible to see this completely separate world all acting like intelligent life forms. Walking around with things similar to newspapers, different styles and fashions.

I held off on the amazement for now, the Doctor was still up there.

I rushed back in, and into the surveillance room, checking the cameras until I found him. I called the phone next to him. He looked around, before seeing the camera, and smiling directly at it.

"Hello?" He asked looking at the clock clicking his tongue in the way he does.

"Doctor it's me, Kaitlynn. Everyone is evacuated and moved away from the building. I said there was a gas leak drove 'em right out. How are you doing?"

He simply smiled, "Almost finished up here. Nothing a Time Lord with a Sonic Screwdriver can't handle."

I smiled even though I new he was lying.

"So, should I join you?" I asked, and watched as his expression changed.

"No," He said stressing the word, "No no that's unnecessary I'I've got it under control. Weeelll when I say under control I mean I have a-"

"Plan? You always have a plan. Run. Doctor please. If you need help for gods sake tall me what to do!"

He scratched his head, before looking back up at the camera.

"I need to distract it, trap it in one part of the building so I can get it. I need it in the chemical lab."

I nodded, "I'm on it." I hung up before I gave hi a chance to argue and ran to the map.

Chemical lab, that's 6th level. Now how do I lure it to the room.

I felt a plan start to submerge. It was on the tip of my tongue.

'Oh! Oh! like in that-YES!' I cut myself off and went to locate where the Calks was.

2nd level near the washroom.

Alright alright breath Katy, breath.

I shook it out and began running to the second floor. I stopped outside the door to the washroom pipes. I picked up a piece of broken glass and sliced my hand, sucking in a small gasp.

I let it drip a decent amount, making sure the smell would fester before cracking open the door, and making my way to the 6th floor where the Doctor was.

It wasn't until I was halfway to floor 4 when I heard the creature rip through the door when my blood was. He's on the trail now. I began running up the stairs, sprinting. I nearly missed a step but grabbed onto the railing.

I saw the creature just behind me.

"Excellent." I breathed out half in sarcasm half pleased that my plan was working.

I managed to make it to the 6th floor, now I just had to locate the lab.

My cut hand was hardly bleeding anymore, if I wanted to make sure he had me I had to "AAAHHHH"

I felt the claws of the Calks wrap around my ankle.

I kicked felt my blood start to drip down. I had to twist at a painful angle but I managed to kick the squishy ball of a head and force the alien to let go.

I could feel that my ankle was twisted badly, but my adrenaline was kicking in so it didn't hurt to bad, just a searing hot flash really.

I took the time I had bought and ran to the 'local map' sign. On a half a second glance I saw I was only a couple hallways down from the chemical  
lab. But my luck was running out.

I managed to get to the final hallway before the alien was up and moving again.

I felt the sickening sting of having to wait. I wanted to run and scream an fight, give in to my survival instincts, but I had to force myself to stay, so he knew which room I ran into.

I heard the sound of pattering, the legs clicking the floor like stilettos.

"Come on. Come on." I whispered to myself tapping my foot, wiggling a bit anxiously.

I heard the steps get close finally, and it came into view. I let out a scream and charged into the lab.

The Doctor was standing there impatiently.

"Next trip we go to a spa I swear it." He said as he saw me, hugging me tight.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you kidding? This is amazing." I smiled weakly as the Doctor pulled back.

"You are brilliant!" He picked me up and spun me.

"Now run." He order facing the door again.

"No way! And leave you? You're crazy Doctor."

"Go Kaitlynn! This is too dangerous." He insisted.

The spider creature burst through the door at that moment, but I was too angry to care.

"Hang on you!" I saw the spider actually pause as I whipped the Doctor around. "Doctor I have been chased by an alien, used as bait, been considered a leader, and survived on a DIFFERENT planet! I understand that it's dangerous. That's why I'm HERE by your side. I WANT to help, that's why I cam along. So stop treating me like a child and let me help you!"

The Doctor seemed taken back, and just as he was about to speak the Calks spoke up, roaring about how he was going to kill us, and use out flesh as a bed for his children and feast on our organs and so on.

"Oh shut up." I replied turning on the Benson burner, lighting the place up.

"Kaitlynn!" The Doctor yelled as the whole room erupted in flames and the sound of the screaming Calks.

I grabbed his wrist and we walked outside.

"Look plan-man. Yes I'm a human. But I am not defenseless. Especially with you at my side. I want to help you."

The Doctor smiled after a minute, before realizing the danger of how the building was on fire and probably gonna blow up.

He grabbed my wrist and we began with the running again.

As we walked in through the TARDIS doors I wanted to do nothing but sleep. After we narrowly escaped the building as it blew up, my  
adrenaline finally fully faded, causing my ankle to fail.

The Doctor had to carry me back, and was headed to the sickbay kind of room in the blue box.

He wrapped my ankle and gave me some alien medication that he said would heal it quick. I began to feel better already, and he said as long as I was careful I could walk on it.

"Thank you Doctor." I said as we were leaving sickbay, "Thank you for taking me with you. It's an honor."

He smiled at me, "Oh don't mention it." He took my hand, "I have one more thing to show you." He was excited about this one. He led me carefully into the console room and began switching levers, and hitting glowing buttons.

I looked at the console, and the wiring and the mechanisms, it fascinated me. Almost as much as space, and aliens, and life.

I heard the sound of wheezing machinery, and then the shaking began.

I loved the shaking, I always felt a rush of excitement, as well as sheer terror. Like when a roller coaster brakes underneath you.

When it stabilized the Doctor whipped around and faced me with a huge grin on his face.

"Where are we now? More trouble?"

"Naaah, no. No trouble, just came to site see really." I smiled and walked to the door.

When I opened it, we were floating in space.

My whole world exploded.

There were stars, and a light streaking across my view. Planets of different colors, with rings, without rings. A view so incredibly indescribable, so beautiful, so utterly amazing.

"Doctor!" I gasped, grabbing a hold of his lapels, tightening my fingers around it.

I felt myself lean into him looking at the breathtaking scenery. He placed him arm gently around my shoulder.

This view? Perfect.

But this moment? Priceless.

I looked up at the Doctor. The man who'd seen it all, who'd been all through space and time.

Yet here he stands, still stunned by the beauty of life, and space. So much energy, and passion build up inside him... but also so much pain, and grief. I can see it in his eyes, the loss, it ages him more.

I looked back to the view, deciding who I wanted to be.

I want to be the girl who saves the Doctor, who protects him, and helps him.

_'And so you shall be.'_


End file.
